


Nothing But A Splinter

by bpdcerberus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adopted, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Lil Hal - Freeform, M/M, Rebirth, adopted family, dave strider - Freeform, davesprite - Freeform, humanstuck davesprite, splinters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well shit... What are we going to do with them? We can't raise two little kids.." I tell him, gazing at Hal and Dylan playing in the yard. "I know we can't. But we have to try. Do you not see? It's them, man. It's actually fucking them."</p><p>It's been 5 years since SBURB ended. Earth has been restored, and everything is back to normal. Except the ones who played. Their lives are forever changed. Their guardians are gone, still, and so now each other the kids live with their counterpart; Dave and Dirk, Jane and John, Rose and Roxy, and Jade and Jake. </p><p>It's also been 5 years since Lil Hal went berserk. Dirk made the colossal mistake of giving Hal a body. he improved and built upon himself until he was a mega machine. Hal destroyed everything, but the kids prevailed. Davesprite had been supposedly killed long before the uprising of Lil Hal.</p><p>Now they're both back as humans, and Dirk and Dave have to raise them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Splinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they are found

Nothing but a splinter

"We aren't fit to raise these kids, dave! They'd grow up without a mother and father and we both know how that feels!" I protest, gaping at the other Strider. "We have to. We don't have a choice. Where else can they go? It's them and there's no denying it."

*i*Whoa whoa whoa! Let's back up here. We can't just jump straight into the second chapter like that! Go back!*i*

Geez, alright. Fine. I'll tell it from the beginning.

Dave and I were walking home from a movie, quietly discussing our favorite parts.   
"No, you're wrong. The best part was when Pheonix blew shit up! When shit blows up its always the best part." I countered Dave's previous comment while crossing my arms over my chest.   
"That's wrong too, man! If the CGI is terrible then it's definitely not the best part. CGI makes or breaks an action movie. You should know this." Dave said, raising an eyebrow.   
I rolled my eyes. "He was never around. He was dead remember? Robotics is my thing, not movies. Besides, D was pretty much you anyway."   
"Fair point." Dave admitted, shrugging and pocketing his hands. "Still, it's the CGI, not what the CGI is tryin' to depict."   
I shrugged at this, not replying save for a small "Whatever..".  
A tiny smirk had hung from Dave's lips at my admit to defeat.  
"It was still the best part." I said, renewing conversation.   
Dave had just rolled his eyes in annoyance, disregarding my statement. I took this as victory and uncrossed my arms, sticking my hands in my pockets. We continued down the street silently, a few cars whizzing by.  
"Scuse me?.." A young voice sounded nearby, and I turned to search the darkness of the nearby alley. Some blonde little kid peeked from behind the wall. "Dave lo.." I didn't finish my sentence as a second kid, who looked exactly like Dave, appeared from behind he other with the exception that his hair was ginger instead if the pale albino blonde Dave's hair was. The Dave lookalike had orange eyes like mine and the other kid had eyes as almost bright a red as Dave's. I looked at dave, who was slack jawed. "It's them." He said. "Dirk look oh my fuck-" Dave's eyes were wide behind his shades. "Them? What the fuck are you talking about?" "Davesprite and Hal. One looks like an orange me and the other one has hair like yours when you haven't styled your hair." I blinked and looked back at the kids. "Holy s.. Oh my shit you're right.." The two looked confused.  
"Are you guys lost?" Dave stepped a little closer. The older kid shook his head. "Uh uh. We got left behind."  
"Left behind?"  
"Our momma didn't want us cause of our eyes." The kid clarified. Even the slight southern accent was there.  
"Do you need a place to live?" Dave's question surprised me. God damnit, he was gonna make us take them in. Sure I felt bad for the kids but we couldn't support two toddlers- especially if one was a reincarnation of a psychotic robot and the other of a birdboy. "Dave-"   
"Dirk we can't leave them here. Not two little kids. The reason they got abandoned is closed minded and stupid and we would know." I could hear the stubborn ferocity in Dave's voice and knew we were gonna have to raise these kids. I sigh in defeat. "Fine. You're working an extra job, though." I say, looking back at the kids. "You can come stay with us if you want to. We'll feed you and get some new clothes. We can even get a way to cover your eyes so people won't do stuff like your mom did." The older red eyed kid blinked. "How?"  
"Sunglasses."  
"How would we see through em?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"You get used to it. Promise." Dave assured them, flashing a smile.  
The child took the hand of the younger one, stepping further out of the alley. "If we aren't troublin you or anythin then yes, staying with you would be badass shit."  
Dave snorted, trying not to laugh but ending up in hysterics. I let a small chuckle slip myself. "Now where'd you learn to talk like that?" I asked, grinning.   
The kid shrugged. "We always hears those words."  
Dave finally sobers, clearing his throat. "We should get going then. It's just a block away." He said, pointing in the general direction of the apartment building we live in.  
"Thank you misters.." The younger kid spoke, his voice soft and quiet. And a lot like Dave's. Dave smiled. " 'Course, uh.. Do you guys have names?" Dave asked.   
The elder child nodded. "This is Dylan an' I'm Hal." The name startled me a bit. My gaze whipped to meet Dave's equally surprised face. I shook my head and shrugged it of, turning back to Hal and Dylan. "I'm Dirk, and that's Dave." I said pointing to each of us in turn as we begin to walk.   
My gut churns. Something doesn't feel right.


End file.
